


We Will Always Find Each Other

by orphan_account



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We find out what happens after the final death: reincarnation, and then through the system all over again. Once again, Chidi and Elenor, or Cade and Eli, technically, are dead. The thing is, now that Tahani's an architect, her friend's fates are in her hands.
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

Recently, Chidi’s stomach aches had almost entirely stopped, and now, as he finally walked through the door, he almost felt light in the center of his body. A slight smile drifted across his face as he stepped into a room bathed in light blue light. “Is this it,” he thought to himself. “Is this my final death?” He looked up to see… streetlights? They were off but gently reflected sunlight. He felt a muggy warmth, a kind he hadn’t felt in years. Well, wherever he was, this definitely wasn’t The Good Place.  
He heard a familiar ding from behind his head. “Hello Chidi, welcome to the fair. Do you need any help?” Oh, there it was again, that squirming in his gut. “What is this exactly?,” he said in a tone that would’ve shocked the Janet he knew. “Follow me, this will explain it all.” With that ever so soothing chime, an easy up tent labeled “Information” appeared beside them. Chidi walked over to see several other people filling up metal folding chairs and he followed such. They were just uncomfortable enough to be uncomfortable, but not worth getting up from. There were lukewarm water bottles under them. As Chidi pondered, Janet dinged over to the head of the crowd. A projector screen was behind her.  
“Welcome to the fair,” started the Janet upon the screen. “How many of you vaguely remember going to a college fair within your time on Earth? Well, this is like that. You see, within our system, everything is endless. So, you’ll start again, a baby, but there’s one problem; due to the Jeramy Beramy, we don’t have a good time that it is right now down there. Or up there. You see, right now you’re everywhere and nowhere and north east…” As she talked, the screen Janet walked down a thin line of multicolored tents such as this one. All had a wheel and showed delighted people spinning them before popping away. A choice, a life altering one, and Chidi wasn’t scared. He knew you can’t die again, but many people would be willing to bet he’d die again. “And so, remember: you will retain set personality traits and certain unchangeable characteristics: sexuality, foot size, and artistic ability. Other than that, it’ll be a fresh life, fresh memories, a new start.  
Chidi finished his stale water and walked down the path. He saw one tent in particular: 2000. Without a second thought, he spun it. The Janet, who was dressed almost like an employee of a long since passed era of Hollister’s employees, smiled and nodded. As he read a new name upon the wheel, it glowed a soft white and it vanished. 1/6000000 of a Jeramy Beramy later, Elenore followed, and after another -482, so did Jason. Ironic how these things work out.  
Tahani was lounged across a velvety couch in a robe that seemed to be made out of “The feeling you get when you remember the title of a childhood book series” in a rich variety of sunset tones. She was studying from a large book, and turned to the last page. She looked content with herself upon reaching the last page. “Janet,” she spoke, her accent still as strong as ever despite the years after death. “I think I’ve finished my preparations, and I would like to take my test to become an architect.”

***********  
Spencer was sitting in a lobby. In large green letters upon the wall was,”Welcome. Everything is Fine.” Huh, strange. Then, a voice began. It was familiar, but he didn’t know it if it makes any sense. God, Spencer’s thought he was loosing his mind.“Hi Spencer, I’m Tahani. Come on in.”


	2. Everything is Fine

“You, Spencer Bates, are dead.” He almost felt like a wave of cold set over him, a wave as if he’d just died… again? For a second, everything paused. He could hear the fountain from the lobby outside. “Eh, figures,” he responded to… God? Is God a gorgeous arab woman? Well, until this moment, Spencer had been convinced he was going to burn… this didn’t seem that bad in comparison. He couldn’t help but visibly shrug. Tahani looked very perplexed. It seemed like it was her first day on the job or something. “What’s wrong, Spencer? Is it not what you were expecting out of the afterlife?” “No, it’s great,” he returned quickly. “I’m probably just passed out in a hospital right now, it’ll be over soon.” Tahani’s perfect brows scrunched as she looked down upon Spencer. “This, whether you believe it or not, is the good place, Spencer. You are here because you were an extraordinary person in your time on Earth. You have acquired enough points to make it here, where you can live out eternity with people just as good as you are.” Spencer sat there, twiddling his thumbs.

***

“Well, here’s your house,” said Tahani. Spencer’s eyes grew wide and surveyed the room around him. It was very modern and minimalist, with potted plants scattered, and a large couch towards the center. Upon seeing it, it gave Spencer a headache, the kind of which he’d never known. “Something wrong, dear?” asked Tahani, to which Spencer shook his head. “Well, I’ll leave you to it. Oh, one last thing.” Tahani straightened her already neer-perfect posture. “Janet!” With a satisfying ding, a woman in a pencil skirt appeared before them. “Hi, I’m Janet,” said the… thing? Spencer began, a finger waving between the two, “Look, I don’t know what’s going on here, but I don’t trust it. There’s no way that heaven is a house in a big ash- Wait, why can’t I say ash?” Janet chuckled in what he could automatically tell was a very janet-y fashion. “You can’t curse here, silly. Too many people here decided against swearing, so you can’t.” “Whatever, sorry… it’s just a hard pill to swallow, being dead.”

“You know,” inquired Janet,” We actually made something to help with that.” With a ding like that of the one she appeared with, a slushie in a green and clear cup appeared in her hand. She gestured it towards Spencer. He, though reluctant about it, took a sip. It seemed like everything, every unrest, every worry he had about death, was gone. He smiled at them. “Well, I’ll see you tonight at the party,” closed Tahani. “Oh, and your soulmate should be arriving soon.” The color drained from Spencer’s face again. “Soul, what?” Tahani and Janet were gone. He heard a knock at the door. He slugged up to open it, and outside was a woman his age. She was beautiful, with dark skin and blonde hair in tens upon tens of shoulder-length braids, and held a to-go cup of frozen yogurt. She smiled at him, making eye contact that rivaled that of relationships broken and formed within a day in elementary school. “I’m Ella, what’s your name?” she said very awkwardly. “Spencer, can you come in a bit closer inside.” Her eyes darted around the door frame. “I don’t belong here.”

Ella stood there in shock. She had probably been waiting her whole life for someone like him, and now, well… what does that even entail? Will he go away somewhere else? Will Ella be alone forever? Spencer tried to stay as collected as he can, but he couldn’t help but theorize what must be running through her head as she stands directly inside. She opened her mouth to speak, and Spencer prepared for the impact of her words. “Oh, ok. I’m gay anyways. I assumed there must’ve been a glitch or something.” Spencer let out a slight sigh of relief. “Of course, of course. I could tell,” he chuckled, “Me too, that’s why you shouldn’t be here- You know, my… yeah.” Ella cocked her head. “Really, I couldn’t tell,” she spoke while looking at his unheterosexually high levels of eye liner. Today on: did Spencer miss a joke or was this woman dumber than she looks. “Look, just to keep it safe, are you ok with staying here, like, as friends? I’m just… not ready to come out yet,” he said. And so, they developed a plan.

It was simple. They would act like a couple in public, and then do whatever they want once they get home… most likely including other people’s soulmates. The only issue was the beds. “Janet!,” summoned Ella. With a satisfying ding, Janet materialized on their living room carpet. “By any chance, can you tell anyone anything we ask you for,” said Ella in a definitely not suspicious tone. Janet shook her head. “Nope, your search history stays with me. So, what type of pornography would you like me to play?” Spencer cut in. “No. Just- no. We need another bed. But like, in the room.” Janet nodded their head. A bunk bed appeared where the double had once been. The only annoying thing was the lack of stairs up to the pseudo-loft. Who thought that was a good idea? Ella nodded, satisfied with the bed situation. “Jenny-” Janet shook their head disapprovingly. “Janet. Can I get two mimosas,” Ella asked. You know how this goes by now, ding boom, two crystal champagne glasses and a pitcher. Janet dinged away.

As Spencer poured himself a glass, he began to talk with Ella. “You know, just because I like men doesn’t mean I like mimosas,” he joked. It felt so strange, a sort of deja vu that he hadn’t ever felt so strongly, as if they were old friends. It gave him a headache. “Then why are you drinking it?” Spencer’s face dropped for a brief second, before he downed half of the glass. This caused the pitcher to refill. They sat on a plump blue couch and began shuffling through the channels. Ella laid with her legs at the top of the backing when she opened her mouth to say something. “I feel like I shoulldddd be doing something but like.. I’m not, y’know?” she slurred. “Yeah like,” began Spencer. “Oh shirt- the party. Wait, why can’t I say shirt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating! I'm an AP student and over all have a lot going on in my life. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!!!


End file.
